Shocking New Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Ben meets another alien at the Mansion, one who isn't very scary once you get to know him. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another fabulous story from guestsurprise, who owns Shocks and Vamps. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

* * *

 **Shocking New Friends**

Ben was as happy as any guy could be. He was doing great on his missions and he was having a great time visiting the Grant Mansion. It was like his home away from home. He knew most of the aliens in the mansion…well…most of them. This particular night was unlike any other that Ben had ever experienced. He was watching a movie with Four Arms when the lights went out. Both of them looked outside and the rain started to pour harder.

"Well, looks like we may have to wait a while for the electricity to start again. Feedback is still gone on a mission," Ben said softly.

"Don't worry…let me go and take a look at it and see what I can do," Four Arms replied. He was just about to get up when two bats flew in the room and started screeching.

"BATS!" Ben yelped. "Don't worry! I can handle them!" Ben then grabbed a broom and started swatting at the bats before Four Arms could stop him. One bat was green and the other was black.

"Wait, Ben! Don't hit the bats!" Four Arms yelled, but Ben didn't hear him.

"OW! NO! BEN! STOP!" The green one called out. Ben was shocked for a moment but then continued to swing.

"How do you know my name? I bet you're a spy for the Forever Knights!" Ben responded, still chasing the bat. He then knocked the black one out of the air and onto the couch and knocked it again with the broom. Four Arms then started laughing so hard that he couldn't control himself.

"OW! Ben Tennyson! You hit me one more time and so help me I'll bite you!" The black bat called out. Ben then stopped temporarily and saw the bat change into Vamps. The green bat was flat on his back on the floor; he then slowly changed into Whampire. Both Vladats rubbed their heads and then glared at Ben.

"That's what I was trying to say, Ben…those bats were Whampire and Vamps," Four Arms chuckled out. Ben looked embarrassed.

"Uh…sorry, guys. I didn't know…," Ben smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Both Vladats stood up and walked over to him. Vamps punched him gently in the cheek.

"It's alright…you didn't know…but just for payback…," Vamps smiled. He then picked up the broom and Whampire ran and grabbed another broom from the kitchen. Both Vladats then started chasing Ben around and playfully smacking him with the broom, although they were more gentle with their hits than he was with his. Four Arms laughed and then went outside to take a look at the electrical system.

Meanwhile, Ben had finally escaped the determined Vladats and went to Feedback's room to see if he could find something to help them to get the lights working again. He walked in and looked around.

"Well, Feedback…I hope you have something to help us. Not all of us are lucky enough to have electrical powers," Ben laughed out.

"Hmmm…try using that power surge device in the corner over there…," a voice responded. Ben jumped and spun around but no one was there. The voice sounded very similar to Feedback, but slightly deeper. Ben looked and saw the door closed by itself. He ran and tugged on the door but it didn't budge.

"Ok…who's in here? I'm warning you! I c-can be a very d-dangerous person!" Ben replied nervously. He was about to press his Omnitrix but then he suddenly felt something clamp down on his wrist. He looked down and gasped; there was a heavy clamp like device that kept him from pressing the Omnitrix.

"This can't be happening! What is this!?" Ben panicked as he tried to fight with the clamp, but it didn't budge. He heard a chuckle from the corner of the room and his eyes opened wide in panic when Shocks came walking into view.

"Benjamin Tennyson, the owner of the Omnitrix. I was wondering when I was going to meet you. My brother Feedback has told me about you," Shocks said as he walked closer to Ben, amused at Ben's struggle with the clamp.

"Brother? I didn't know Feedback had a brother! What are you doing? Take this off!" Ben said, a bit afraid of the new alien.

"Don't be afraid, kid. I mean you no harm. I put the clamp on you to prevent you from escaping." Suddenly, there was an electrical surge that went through the mansion again because of the storm outside. Shocks growled and roared happily as his antennas and tail started soaking up the electricity. To him it was like a refreshing rain of energy, but to Ben he looked like a power hungry monster. Ben yelled in terror and ran for cover. He banged on the door and called for his friends.

"Vamps! Whampire! Help!" Ben called out, clearly terrified. Whampire and Vamps were in there in a heartbeat and Ben ran to them.

"Guys! He's gonna barbecue us!" Ben said as he tried to escape, but Whampire held on to him.

"Ben, relax…Shocks is simply soaking up the energy that came into our mansion so it would not cause a fire," Whampire stated calmly, holding on to the terrified Ben.

Ben then looked and saw Shocks using his antennas and hands to gather up all the electricity to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Once he was done, he turned and the Vladats nodded and walked out, leaving Ben and Shocks alone once more.

"Well now that the danger has passed, will you sit still long enough for me to introduce myself or are you going to run away and scream?" Shocks asked as he lazily sat in an Indian style on the floor.

"I-I'm not afraid of anything. And I do not scream!" Ben huffed. Suddenly, Shocks stretched out his antennas and crouched low to the floor and hissed dangerously. Ben at this point jumped and literally fell on his behind. He then turned and scrambled to his feet as he ran out of the room, still struggling with the clamp.

"HAHAHA…not scared? You're running like I'm going to eat you, Ben!" Shocks laughed as he ran after the terrified human. Ben at this point tripped and was about to fall headfirst over the banister.

"BEN!" Shocks yelled. He then stretched out his antennas and caught him before he fell. Ben curled up in defense and when he saw he wasn't bruised, he opened his eyes and saw Shocks had him gently in his grasp and sat him softly on the floor. Shocks then jumped down beside him.

"Ben…are you alright? Are you injured?" Shocks asked in a concerned tone, as he quickly looked all over Ben to make sure he wasn't hurt. Ben let out a deep breath and smiled softly as Shocks scanned him for bruises.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thanks for saving me…,"

"No problem Ben. I'm Ultimate Feedback, but you can call me Shocks. I guess it is sorta my fault for scaring you…," Shocks chuckled.

"I wasn't scared! I…uh…" Ben stopped because he saw the unbelieving look Shocks gave him as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright…maybe I was scared a little…,"

"A little?! Ladies and gentlemen…who does this sound like? Ahem… "Get this clamp off my arm! Don't hurt me! Whampire! Vamps! Help me! ….sound familiar?" Shocks teased as he slowly let his tail wrap around Ben's legs. Before Ben knew what was happening, he was dangling upside down as Shocks' tail held him upside down.

"What the-! Shocks! Let me down! I'm not scared of anything! Put me down!" Ben demanded, slightly embarrassed. Shocks softened his look and smiled.

"Relax, Ben…there's no reason to be embarrassed. We are all afraid of something…," Shocks smiled as he poked Ben all over his stomach playfully. Ben laughed so hard that his face was turning purple.

"Shocks! Stop! I'M GONNA HURL!" Ben laughed out.

"Whoa! Hey! You hurl on me…you die, kid!" Shocks laughed as he put him down gently and patted his back to get his breathing back to normal. He then gave him a slight punch in the shoulder. "See? I'm not so bad am I?" Shocks smiled as he took the clamp off Ben's wrist.

"Maybe not…for a Conductoid…," Ben teased. "Now for some payback!" Ben then pressed down on the Omnitrix and turned into Ditto. He then made four of him. Shocks gulped.

"N-Now, Ben…relax…it was just a game…," Shocks said as he backed up. All the Dittos smiled mischievously and then jumped on their new friend. They wrestled and rough housed with each other. Shock was busy giving one of them a noogie and grabbed another with his antennas, but he then burst out laughing as one of them scratched the sides of his tail. That was his weak spot!

"AH! NO! BEN NO! NOT THE TAIL! NOT THE TAIL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Shocks pleaded as Ben (still in Ditto form) kept playfully scratching the sides of Shocks' tail.

"What's the matter Shocks? Got a sensitive tail?" Ben teased. At this point, Shocks' eye narrowed.

"Alright, that's it! C'mere!" He growled playfully as he lunged for Ben. Suddenly, the Omnitrix timed out and Ben was in his human form again. Shocks looked and saw that Ben changed just in time and pinned him down.

"Well, well…isn't this my lucky day…," Shocks grinned deviously. Ben just gulped and closed his eyes tight. He then felt a gentle nudge and looked up and saw Shocks was already standing up and extending his hand to Ben to help him up.

"C'mon, kid…I think you've learned who the wrestle king is around here…," he smirked. Suddenly, Four Arms walked in.

"WRESTLE KING?! That would be me…I would take you on any day, Shocks," Four Arms smiled as he crossed his arms.

"Alright…I take that challenge. Ben, wanna tag team with me?" Shocks smiled.

"Of course! Let's roll!" Ben smiled mischievously. Vamps and Whampire watched from the living room with bags of popcorn. After a few moments, Feedback walked in from his mission.

"Well then, Fours and I will tag team too!" Feedback challenged. Both teams got into their positions and began the wrestling match. It was an intense match and right when it was getting good, Rachel walked in.

"What in the world! What's going on in here?!" She exclaimed, seeing all of them dirty and sweaty. All the aliens looked at her and then looked at each other.

"Uh…just some friendly bonding, Rachel…," Ben said happily. Four Arms gave him a friendly noogie and Shocks patted him on the back.

"Well done, Ben; I couldn't have said it any better myself," Shocks smiled. Rachel quietly laughed and then went into the kitchen; she then came back out with some cookies.

"Can't have bonding over an empty stomach…can we?" She smiled. All the aliens ran over and gobbled the cookies down and hugged and thanked Rachel for the treat. That night, all of them rested under the stars as they had a barbecue and s'mores, happy that they were truly one big happy family.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
